The Rain
by Skullenko
Summary: Corey's the classic highschool jerk and he's in trouble, big time. Can a certain red haired nerd help him? I don't know! Click here to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm late. THAT IS UNEXCUSABLE! I'm sorry. I won't say it won't happen again because it might. I go to a school with homework galore and I'm actually in the middle of a big assignment. But I can promise this: whenever I have a spare moment I'll write. I'm back and full of ideas (mainly one shots). Next week we have half days so lots of typing time! I came up with this one FOREVER ago so here it is, the moment probably no one is waiting for anymore because I've probably been declared dead!

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband, she's way to lazy to do THAT kind of work!

Skullenko: I think you should be happy about that, if I wrote Grojband there would only be one episode, because I was too lazy to write more.

* * *

I winced as rain pelted my back. It was starting to get painful as water turned to ice and small chunks of hale littered the ground. What could take Trina so long?

No wait let me guess. Nick Mallory has been spotted at a Starbucks, everyone stop what you're doing and watch Trina get into a bush costume and sit outside the coffee shop for an hour with Mina in the trashcan next to her.

Or could it be that the store near our house has discontinued her pink hair dye and she's off murdering a cashier somewhere?

Or perhaps, she hates me and decided to leave me here in the rain after this morning when I called her what she really is, a B**. A blonde.

Any three of these are possibilities and there are a million more possibilities but one thing is clear, she isn't coming anytime soon. My house is 30 minutes away from the school by car and there just so happen to be no sidewalks by the road. Wonderful, I'm getting killed today.

The school bell rang 20 minutes ago and I have no one to pick me up. Do you think if I sleep underneath the bench next to the school I'd be the earliest kid there? I close my eyes for a second to try to put my mind at ease. Trina will come, even she wouldn't just leave me here… would she?

I slightly smiled as I remembered the talent show today when I won the music award with my guitar solo. Notes danced across my mind as I hummed the tune. I was snapped back to reality when I heard footsteps. Trina?!

I looked behind me to see a small girl coming out of the school, her fire truck red hair the only splash of color in the now gray looking world. She flashed me a brief smile before standing next to me on the wet curb. We stood there in awkward silence for about 5 minutes before she spoke up.

"I saw you in the talent show today. I thought you were great."

"Thanks."

More silence. She was waiting for me to say something and I knew what it was. Finally she talked again.

"Did you see me?"

"Yup." I did.

"Did you like it?" Sh**

I sharply inhaled, "My mother said 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'"

She stared at me, "That's sort of rude. So you didn't like it?"

She had sung Fireflies, "Alright if you must know, I thought you sounded like a dying cat."

There. It was mean, but I was in a bad mood could you blame me? Yes.

"Alright," Ohmygod stop talking, "If we're being honest here, I thought you botched a couple notes, your face was weird when you played, flipping your hair was stupid and you were off beat."

"Wow. Don't even get me started on you Miss. _Pi_Tc_H_y."

"Hey, I thought we were being honest here."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Just trying to make small talk."

"Maybe I don't like small talk. Who stays 30 minutes after school anyway?"

"A person who's retaking a test."

"Nerd."

"Oh yeah? I work as an office assistant, I've seen your grades. You could benefit VERY well for being a nerd. I've even heard talk that they'll kick you out of band if you don't get those grades up."

What?! "Why don't you mind your own business?!"

"Why are you being mean!? I give you a compliment, you give me an insult."

I smirk, "I was taught not to lie."

"I'm in three classes with you and at least three times a week you show up saying your dog peed on your homework. My older brother knows your sister and says you guys only have a cranky old cat."

Little brat! I'm about to say more when I notice Trina speeding towards us. I also notice a BIG puddle in front of us. Instead I smirk and step out of the way just in time. I laugh as I pull away in the back of Trina's car staring at the soaking red haired girl.

* * *

AN: This was super OOC! This is now a series people! It was going to be a oneshot but Corey just turned out so jerky that I can't turn it around within one chapter. Ooooh this is gonna be good and I WILL update!

Laney: Yeah right!

Corey: You still here?

Mina: Review!


	2. Principal

AN: Pssst! Guess what? I kept my promise! I'm back! It's the weekend and I have plenty of free time! I'm in a good mood since the test I failed didn't lower my grade at all! Plus tomorrow I have a contest that I've been preparing for so wish me luck! I'm going to update this every day (probably) so stay tuned.

Trina: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Laney: You splashed water on me

Trina: You're welcome!

* * *

_Pling. _

_Pang._

_Plung._

"Stop." I look up to see Ms. Kettlewell staring at me over her horn rimmed glasses. Who does she think she is? She's just a stupid office assistant. Everybody hates her.

I turn my eyes back down to my out of tune guitar. Great, now what am I supposed to do?

10 minutes ago I was called to the office saying that Mr. Burkly wanted to see me right away. That was 10 minutes ago and I was told it's a fifteen minute wait.

Fake ferns and other 'exotic' plants littered the office. The lighting was bright and filled with dead bugs. Two office assistants sat down and were typing on old dinosaur computers. Yeah, they're better than ME! A student assistant sat in the back filing papers. Not the same girl as last night, but this girl was hot. Maybe I'd go out with her IF she weren't a nerd.

"Corey?" I was snapped back to reality. I looked up to see Principal Burkly leaning out of his office. I sighed and got up.

The door shut with a slight creak. I sat in my usual stool and he sought in his big, comfy, leather one. A banner above his table said 'Put the Pal back in Principal!' but he was ruthless. Everyone knew the stools in his office were supposed to make the student feel small and insignificant.

"Do you know why you're here Mr. Riffin?"

"I didn't do it. You don't have any proof."

"No Mr. Riffin," He cast me a weary look, "Are you aware that you are failing every class except band."

"Yeah." I shifted in my stool uncomfortably. No. Not happening.

"Well, the gist of it is that if you don't raise those grades up I have no choice, but to ban you from band. That guitar of yours seems to be possessing your life."

I closed my eyes. No way. "I can do better."

"No Mr. Riffin. We've told you about your grades many a time. I don't think you can handle it with this distraction."

"This 'distraction' is all I have!"

"Calm down. For now it's just a suspension from band. You'll use the free period to study. I don't think you can do this on your own. Here are the cards of some student tutors. Pick one and ask them to help you."

I take five cards. I stare at them, but I can't seem to make my eyes focus. I'm numb to the world. Nothing can bring me from this state.

"I'm going to need the guitar." That did it.

"No."

"It's just until your grades get up."

Wordlessly I hand over my guitar 'Old Blue' and leave the office. I don't need him to excuse me. I know there is nothing more to discuss. There is nothing left. Even the office assistants look up as I leave and they look astonished to see me without my guitar. They smirk. The student helper flashes me a brief smile and I flash her a sneer. I take a break in the hallway to look over the cards.

Dexter Hollowitz. I know his sister DeeDee. From what she tells me he's one weird little dude. Nope.

Mandark Hallowitz. Isn't he the guy stalking DeeDee? Nope.

Blossom Utonium. I met her once and I ended up getting smacked. Nope.

Edd Blathher. He's Eddy's goon and I hate Eddy. Nope.

One card left. Let's make this one count.

Laney Penn. Hmmm. Never heard of her. Good enough. It says here she has the same lunch as me.

_BRIIINNNNG_

And there goes the lunch bell. Don't you just love it when things line up so nicely?

I walk into the cafeteria and after asking around. I locate her. She usually spent most of her time in the library. This must be one good tutor. I get to the library and stop in my tracks.

Oh no.

"YOU!" We both shout.

Her green eyes meet mine.

* * *

AN: Dun dun duuuuuunnn?! Who was that?! Okay we already know who it was, but how will all this turn out?! Anyway, first person to tell me where I got those tutors names will win this contest. Ps. I made up most of the last names, don't worry. I'm not going to tell you WHAT you win, because it has a slight spoiler. Slight, because it happens in the next chapter so HURRY!

Kin: Why wasn't I on the tutor cards?

Skullenko: You don't play nice with others.

Kon: Review!


	3. Help

AN: Hello my little fanfictioners. That was weird. Anyway, I have just discovered that over summer vacation, I will not be able to use the internet so I can't upload things on time. I figured after I came back I'd just upload like a bunch of chapters to make up for it. Sound good? Well I do have this laptop but it's a dinosaur. Like a stegosaurus. It's not even a cool dinosaur, it's not a t-rex. It is IMPOSSIBLE for me to get internet on this thing, so I have to upload this stuff when I get home. So anywhoodilydoodles, this is the new chapter. LET'S DO THIS, THREE DAYS OF UPLOADING IN A ROW!

Laney: Congrats, you just jinxed us.

Skullenko: Such a hater.

Corey: Yup. And a nerd.

Skullenko: Such a jerk.

Mina: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Trina: Boohoo.

* * *

What the heck was he doing here?! He already ruined my backpack with that stupid puddle (which by the way, trashed my homework)! What could he want now?! If he comes any closer I will kick him in the groin!

I stare cautiously as he steadily walks towards me. What COULD he want?

Oh my gawd. I know.

I smirk as he sits down next to me.

"I need your help." We say in unison. Oh yeah, I'm right.

He looks surprised.

"Let me guess: everything I said was true. You've gotten kicked out of band, and now you need me as a tutor."

He slowly nods.

"Well, I have news for you: NO."

"What!? What have I ever done to you?"

"You and your dumb sister splashed water all over me and ruined my backpack."

He covers his mouth but I can still hear a snicker. Is this how he begs?!

He straightens up, "And I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. Perhaps I can make it up to you?" He rests his hand on mine.

"Aw, that's cute," I lift his hand off, between thumb and pointer finger, "You think I'll be SOOO happy to have someone as 'cool' as you be 'interested' in someone like me. You think I'll swoon at your touch and just melt and do whatever you say," I smirk, "Well it ain't happening."

He scowls, "Well I don't NEED you. You're not even worth my time." He gets up to leave, but I stop him. I'm going to make this as painful as possible for him.

"Do you know what happens to items the principal takes away?" He stops. Perfect. "At the end of the school year they're auctioned off to profit the school. That's in about a month in a half. Do you think you can get all your F's up to standard without me?"

He just stands there with his back turned to me.

"What do you want?"

"For you to do whatever I say."

Silence.

"Meet me after school. We'll study at my house." He leaves.

I'm going to have so much fun!

Corey's POV

I scowled the whole way outside. School wasn't over and I was supposed to be in class, but I was going to try being a 'good' kid tomorrow. Today however, I didn't care. I walked out the door and no one questioned me. They thought there was no saving a kid like me, but soon *shutter* I would be just like any other kid.

I see my usual friends and head over. All of us usually just sat against the building. I could see Bob smoking a cigarette with his arm slung around some random blonde. He was leaning against my girl, Mimi. She had brown hair and pink highlights. She was loudly chewing gum and chatting to Lexi who was just avidly bobbing her head. Her blonde ponytail was just swishing all around spraying glitter in all. I walked over dragging my feet and shoved Bob out of the way to sit next to Mimi. After a brief kiss, Mimi returned to talking about something that I didn't care about. I brooded in silence before yelling out:

"I HAVE TO GET TUTORED BY A NERD! THEY TOOK AWAY MY GUITAR!"

Everyone looked at me.

"That was rude of you." Mimi said.

"What?" Bob said.

"They say since I have all F's they're gonna kick me out of band! And if I don't get my grades up before the end of the school year, they're going to SELL my guitar! They assigned me some ugly red headed tutor."

Bob looked thoughtful for a second, "You're actually gonna do it?"

Mimi sneered, "Awwww, look who has to spend their nights with a little stupid lesbian. You going soft on us?" (AN: No offense to lesbians, just all the jerks at my school call nerds gay. No offense.)

"Well, I need my guitar back."

Mimi rolled her eyes and so did Lexi.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bob asked, "Can't you just copy off the girl?"

"I only have three classes with her and I'm failing six."

"Why don't we just swipe the guitar?"

"Too risky. We get caught, that guitar's gone forever."

Mimi interrupted, "Alright, alright, there's nothing you can do, we get it. Stop being a wimp and shut up no one cares. Babe, just…whatever." She turned back to Lexi.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Bob and left. "Goodbye."

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Can I bring Tiffany?"

"Who the f*** is Tiffany?"

He opens his mouth and then closes it.

"Nevermind."

* * *

AN: Did you like it? Once again, I will be gone during the spring break, so when I get back I'll be uploading everything I wrote on my dinosaur. Good? Great. Also, here's a big SHOUT OUT to Elisa2019! She's wonderful and she won the contest last chapter. She got to pick out the names of Mimi and Lexi! Hooplah! I made a new friend. Also, … there is no also. Soo… seeyah tomorrow.

Mimi: Don't Review. She's a loser.

Skullenko: Go hug a land mine. Review! Oh my gawd I got to say it!


	4. Trina

AN: Hello! Yes, that was the perfect way to begin this! I'm a genius, 'hello' how DO I think of these things. Hmm, anyway, hello! I'm typing on this while I _should_ be studying. Luckily, we probably won't have anything this week so I got time. Anyway here's the new chapter.

Kin: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Kon: I thought I got to say it!

Kin: No, I'm older!

Skullenko: You ever just realize your writing a conversation between two fictional characters?

Kin & Kon: What do you mean?

_BAM_

I kick open the door to my apartment and head out to Trina's car. Today I actually have to get to school early since I must be 'good'. Trina's school starts earlier than mine, so if I wanted a lift, I needed to be at school EARLY. I climb into the passenger seat and wait five minutes before realizing that Trina's_ always_ late for school. This can't happen today.

I walk back into the apartment and notice that Trina's still in the shower! I don't have time for this. Her keys are on the shelf.

Well, she could use the exercise.

Before I leave I take her pink lipstick and write on the mirror.

'Took the car. Walk, you need exercise."

Girls are always asking if they look fat right? I'm just saving time!

I get in the car and drive to school. Before I get there I realize I have 30 minutes to kill before school is actually in session. I sigh and pull up. I'll just sneak a smoke by the bleachers and wait.

The skies turned orange today and the sun was still rising. It looked like a pretty good day. I should be outside spraypainting the school and hiding in the bushes with my friends today! Instead, I'll be inside studying math for and English test or whatever today. Of all the rotten luck.

Speaking of rotten luck, look who else showed up early today?

"HHHHEEEEEEEY CORREEEEEEY!" God she's so annoying. Is she doing this on purpose?

"I'm not in the mood, Lamey." I sneer. Who does she think she is? I don't have to talk to her till school starts!

"So you're really going good, huh? Great! We can get an early start, let's go in and study!"

"Um no. I don't have to work unless it's during school."

"Then how do you think you're going to do homework?"

"What's that?" She face palms. What?

"Come on, let's go." She tugs on my arm. I yank loose.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, if you remember correctly, I am. If you want my help and your guitar back." Dang it.

"Fine. But we're not allowed in for another 30 minutes."

She smirks, "I got this." She walked up to the doors and talked to a custodian. They opened the door and let her in, with her gesturing for me to follow!

"Ok," I say as we walk through the door, "You can talk your way_ in_ to a school. Good for you."

"Shutup." She stops in front of the vending machines, "I didn't get breakfast today. You got money?"

"Not for you."

"You have a big math test tomorrow. Have fun with that." I growl and pull out my money.

5 minutes later we're sitting in the library and she's teaching me math. Surprisingly it's _really_ easy! She says I'm a natural.

"Personally, math is one of my harder subjects."

"Good to know I'm better than the teacher's pet at _something._" She laughs and smiles. The morning sun glints of her red hair and for a moment she even looks…

Cute.

I shake it off and start focusing again. Well I try, but then who comes bursting into the library?

"HEY TWERP! WHAT GIVES YOU THE_ RIGHT_ TO DRIVE _MY _CAR AND TAKE_ MY_ KEYS AND CALL _ME_ FAT!" How did she get here?!

"YOU'RE SOOOO LUCKY MINA JUST GOT A CAR! NOW GIVE ME MY KEYS BEFORE I KILL Y-" She stops when she sees what I'm doing she smirks.

"Why little brother, I never new you liked little _boys_." She shot a look at Laney, "Oh and are you _studying_ I never knew we had a nerd in the family! You get sick of being the biggest loser this side of the planet?"

"_Shutup Trina."_

"Gasp! 'Shutup', are nerds even allowed to talk to me like that? Don't you have a pencil sharpener to hump?"

I'm about to say something when Laney interrupts, "Don't you have a bra to stuff? Hair to dye? Teeth to straighten?"

Trina just stared. After awhile she huffed, snatched her keys back and left.

I stared after her before turning to Laney, "Thank you!"

She cast her eyes downward. "Don't mention it. Let's just study okay?"

"…sure…"

That might've been when everything changed.

AN: Did you like it? The next chapter'll have more shtuff. 4 days in a row people, this ain't no drill. Well, bye!

Trina: Review!


	5. Apartment

AN: Hello! I'm writing this early so that if tomorrow I don't have time to write I can just upload this. Also, if any of you have ideas for my other fanfic 'Dear Grojband' please send them in because I'm running out of ideas I can actually make something out of. My creative juices don't work with some things. That sounded really dumb. Anyway, in my school it's conference week, so if you're worried about yours, good luck. Anywhoodily doodles, here it is.

Corey: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Skullenko: Can you prove that legally?

Corey: Yes. Very.

Skullenko: Why are you bringing me down?

I can't believe that happened. I can't believe _any _of that happened! And Corey just sat their and took it! Who knew he could be so _weak_ in front of his own sister. Oh my, things are going well for me! After years of being the 'good girl' I finally get to _manipulate_ and _insult_ people! It sounds mean, but I've been treated like everyone's better than me my whole life! And now I have something over Peaceville highs 'badboy'. Can life get better than _this_?

After studying till the bell, Corey and I had covered most of the basics. He said we had to meet up at lunch. I said he had to pay for my lunch. He said he hated me. I said I didn't give a…

F

That was the closest I'd ever come to cussing! It was so exhilarating. At the same time, I can't help but notice that this hasn't gone on for even a day and I've already changed so much! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Then I saw Corey buying my lunch and changed my mind.

"Soo where should we study?"

I thought for a moment, "Well the library's full during lunch and full of distractions. So let's practice by the bleachers." I saw him think for a moment before agreeing. He said something about it being far away from 'them' but I wasn't actually paying attention. I was so excited. I had so much power! He just agreed! He didn't call my idea stupid or anything.

We grabbed our lunches and headed out. By the time lunch was over, Corey was almost fully prepared for the math test. We packed up and left. Before leaving he said 'Bye Laney, seeya later.' And patted me on the back! He didn't call me 'Lamey' or hit me or do anything rude! He even implied we'd see eachother! This is the closest to a friendship I have with a boy. How exhilarating!

I didn't really have any friends and I find myself not wanting this to end. Was that wrong?

By the time school ended I had decided I'd help Corey, get his guitar back and then just let him go. I couldn't_ really_ be his friend. The second this is over he'd claim he hated every second of it and that it was extreme torture. He'd jeer me in the hallways with all his stupid friends just like everyone else. Nope the only thing I'd get out of this was some free food.

Like the good tutor I was, I waited after school for him, but he wasn't showing up for awhile.

My god, where could he be? Did he already decide to ditch this 'good guy' act? I wouldn't be surprised. Kids like him didn't stick around much.

I finally spotted him when he came out from behind the school. He kissed this girl goodbye, that I recognized as Mimi. What the heck, I thought she was dating Christian. Weren't they kissing in 4th period? Oh well, none of my business.

I glared at them. So, _this_ is what I'm waiting for? My god, pathetic. I wave him over and catch Mimi giving me the finger. What I do to her?

"Sup Lanes," Lanes? Nicknames? "We have to walk to my house. I don't think Trina'd like to pick us up." I shrug and we start walking. I decide to try and make small talk.

"So Mimi, huh?"

"Yu_p_"

"Getting serious?"

"Not really. We never go to eachother's houses even though I try to meet up their. I don't get why she won't let me come over to her house. She can't be embarrassed be me, she's as bad as me." Oh boy.

"Isn't she rich?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

I bite my lip, "Nothing." Someone doesn't want to take Corey home to meet daddy.

We arrive at a dingy apartment after 30 minutes. Then we discover Corey left his keys_ inside_ the house. So five minutes later, Corey had picked the lock to his own apartment. Lovely.

We walked in and I must say it was a _mess._ I don't know if humans can live safely in these conditions.

"What's that rotting smell?"

"What rotting smell? We haven't eaten food in here for months." Oh god.

"Umm… is there a cleaner place to study? Perhaps one where there's furniture?"

"There's furniture here. You just can't see it." I shudder. Oh god. Having a slave is not worth this.

"But I suppose if you _really,_ want a cleaner place to work, my room's an improvement."

I nod. Sure, whatever, anything to get away from this. The smell's making me sick and apparently, according to Corey, there _is no_ smell.

When I get into his room I'm pleasantly surprised. It's clean and stylish. Everything's blue and his bed has little music notes on it. The only messy part are some music sheets scattered around. I shake myself out of it and sit on the bed. We get right down to studying and I realize something:

Corey's not dumb at all.

He just hasn't been_ trying_! He has real potential and I swear, I'm going to find it. I'm going to save him from the life he's heading towards if he keeps going down this path, hanging out with his terrible friends, and skipping class.

I Laney Penn, will save Corey Riffin from himself.

AN: Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit late, my laptop had a bit of a freakout with Microsoft Word, so I couldn't upload this to my computer to upload it to Fanfiction. I refused to retype it and I'm glad. So, more to come so stay tuned!

Corey: Review!


	6. Itchy Angsty

AN: Hello! I'm back, did you miss me? I have nothing to say so let's get right down to it! Woot!

Kin: Skullenko does not own Grojband! Isn't that a pity?

Trina: No. No, it's not.

Skullenko: No one likes you.

Trina: Everyone likes me. No one likes_ you._

Skullenko: So, get any calls from Nick Mallory lately?

* * *

After studying 10 minutes in my room, Laney and I decided to get food. Okay more like she commanded me too. As I left to search the refrigerator for _something_ to eat, I realize that despite Laney being annoying, demanding and a straight A nerd, she was _okay_…for a geek.

What did this mean? Were my friends right? Am I going soft? I don't want to I just want to play my guitar again! Usually in times like this I could make a decision by playing my guitar and thinking, but that's not really an option right now.

What can I do? I started getting twitchy and antsy. Dang. I quickly race back to my room and burst in. Immediately I start cleaning up my homework and hers.

"Well thanks for stopping by Laney, it's been fun, very informative, we've made some real progress okay BYEEEE!" I said this all while shoving Laney out the door. This is insane I can't go on like this.

I have to do something.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is late! I've been busy with conferences and stuff. This chapter was _really _short but something big will happen in the next chapter so stay tuned. So sorry this is late, but I'll get the new chapter up _before_ spring break.

Corey: REVIEW!


	7. The Heist

AN: Hey! This will be the last chapter I put up until AFTER spring break! I'll be gone all of spring break on a road trip and I won't have internet since my laptop is a dinosaur. There is a _small_ chance I'll find a cable that'll get internet on it, but it probably won't happen. I'll be typing during break so that when I get back I'll just upload all the chapters in one day, so look forward to that.

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

* * *

I toss and turn restlessly. I can't sleep. I can't do _anything_. I'm tired but, nothing will happen. I need to do something about this! How do people fall asleep? Well whenever I try to do _real_ work I get _really_ tired, so maybe I should just try doing more homework?

I get up and grab my backpack and sling it towards my desk. I decide to get a headstart on a paper due next week. I look around for paper but all I have are music sheets since that's all I used to write. I look around for awhile longer before giving up and going back to bed. Dang it! I'm more awake then ever.

Reading? I have no books! Tv? My dad took it into his room! I have no video games, no phone, and no computer. What should I do?

Before my mom left us she used to tell me to 'count sheep'. What sheep? Did she like, live in the country (AN: I've always wondered about the sheep thing)? I know! I'll just count the things in my room!

10 minutes later I was out of things and still wide awake. I'm missing something. Something's _wrong._ I need it! I can't _live_ without it. I feel empty inside.

I know what it is. I'm _getting_ it back. Now.

I crouch in a bush and stare at the school. It's cold out tonight but I can't feel anything. I felt like I was in a sort of haze. All I thought about was my guitar in that stupid principal's office. I need it back. It's okay right? I've been studying hard, meeting a tutor, doing my homework, I deserve a reward, do I not? I quickly stride toward the school making sure to stay out of the way of the street lamps to avoid being seen by a passerby.

I stay close to the ground and creep around the bushes. I keep my eyes locked on one particular window that leads to the principal's office. Once I get close enough I notice that it's locked. Darn. This'll be harder than I thought. I check my pockets. My god, I've even left my wires at home. I wander around the school keeping my eyes closed on the sidewalk. After about five minutes I find what I'm looking for.

A paperclip.

I'm surprised it took me this long to find it. This is a _school_. I quickly rush back to the window. I can't take too long. This needs to get done while it's still dark. I _cannot_ be seen. A few turns and the windows open. Luckily this school does not have netting in the windows. I quickly climb in and shut the window. I shut the blinds and look around. I know for a fact that the room they keep the confiscated items is right outside this office. I walk through the door and look around the office. Everything looks muuuuccch creepier when it's dark.

I walk down the hallway and find the door. I twist the doorknob. Locked of course. Pulling out the bent paperclip I'm in, in about ten seconds. Once I'm in I notice something. There's a _lot_ of stuff here. I even recognize a few items.

Mimi's makeup bag. Lexi's iPod. Bob's Gameguy. Andy's Good Guy doll. Fred's weird glove. That weird kid that always hangs out by the bee hive's hook. Tiffany's ugly doll. We have weird kid's here…

I look up and see my guitar mounted on the wall. I rush over and grab it. Finally!

Then a thought hits me. I can't just take this_ one_ thing. Then it'll obviously point at me! I sigh and notice a bag on the wall. I pick it up and just start dumping things in there. While I'm leaving I grab random objects off the secretary's desk. What kind of theif just steals from one room. I'm about to exit when I hear something sirens.

WHAT?! I was so careful! How did they find me. I peak out the window to see the cops pull up. Then I notice something else. Two people (definetly not cops) standing next to them, glaring at the school. I look closer. I definetly recognize them.

Mimi's parents. What're they doing here?

Then I hear a bunch of footsteps behind me. What is going on?!

I turn to see Bob, Mimi and Lexi running into the office. Oh no.

Mimi sees me, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stealing back my guitar! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Vandalizing!" She stares at me, "We've been planning this forever. Where have you been?!"

"I told you I had to study! The cops are right outside."

She turns pale. "Save me Corey!" She runs over and hugs me. All malice is gone from her voice. She needs _me _to protect her.

"Your parents are right outside." She hugs me tighter. I can't get away! They've ruined everything! I was going to get away scot free but as always they were being reckless.

The door slams open.

* * *

AN: Oooo cliffhanger! Well, hoped you liked it. I might not be able to update another chapter until _after_ spring break. So you'll have something to look forward to after this. In case I can't, happy spring break hope you have fun. Before I leave I want you to try and guess the references I used this chapter. When I was naming things in the items room I used four references. They're all from horror movies so guess. Whoever guesses correctly gets to appear in the next chapter! It'll probably announced after spring break so you got plenty o' time. Happy Spring Break!

Laney: Review and guess!


	8. Bail

AN: This is late. I'm aware of that. This is late. Not only is it late, it's later than I said it would be. Sorry. When I got back from vacation, we had a bunch of projects due that I couldn't work on. Then we had testing that finally finished yesterday. So between studying and working, I've been stressed. Sorry. I'm typing this on 5-13-14 and it still might not get posted right away. I'll probably be uploading weekly from now on, since that's the best I can do. Sorry again. P.S. I'm not sure if anyone cares, but I consider literature an art and since I just got an account on deviantart I'm going to put info for that on my profile. Sorry if that disturbed you (no inappropriate art).

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband, she DOES own a cat though! Fun facts for everyone!

Trina: Yeah. _Fun._

Corey: Now where did we leave off?

Skullenko: Here.

This always happens to me. _Always_. Okay, so maybe not always like _this,_ but I do always end up in jail. If only for a night, I _still_ get in trouble.

This shouldn't be that big a deal for parents that always have to bail me out, right? WRONG! You know what's different?

My girlfriends parents are here _glaring_ at me as if I'm the one that caused all this. Mimi usually get's away scot free.

For once, my friends are all against me as if _I'm_ the one that caused their stupid a**es to get reckless. This could've been so simple, I'm good at getting in and out.

My girlfriend hates me for not_ saving_ her from the COPS.

There's a red headed smart aleck laughing at me.

That's right, I wasted my one phone call on calling _her._ What else was I going to do? My dad said if he had to get me out of prison again he'd _kill_ me, let alone help. Trina would've probably been the first to testify against me. My friends are in here with me. Who else would I have called?!

But now, looking at her smirking at me between the bars, I think I'd prefer whatever I have coming to me.

The door slid open, "Corey Riffin, we're waiting for you."

I got up and followed him, "Thanks Jim." Oh my god, first name basis.

Sigh, I go into the white room and face the principal. He's staring at me, obviously not amused. As a matter of fact, he looks… disappointed. I've had to meet him down here on several occasions and he's always looked angry, mad, furious, livid, p**sed, steamed or some other synonym (that's right, the studying is working, I've got me some word smarts). I don't think I've ever let anyone down…the very bottom has always been expected of me. It felt nice, in a sick twisted way. Slowly I walk in and sit down in one of the white chairs provided for us. We stare at eachother for a second. Usually I get a scolding, my dad pays bail and I'm off. What's going to happen now?

Silence. "What is wrong with you?" I'm startled. He should know by now.

"I thought you were taking your life seriously for once?! New leaf and all that!"

"…I am…"

"It sure doesn't look like it!"

"…I needed my guitar. I got edgy."

He keeps staring, "I swear, I had nothing to do with the vandalism."

He sighs, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Ask Lanes, I'm studying staying out of trouble and stopped skipping class. It was a slip up! My guitar's my release, I just needed my release! …better than doing drugs."

I shifted uncomfortably. He wouldn't stop STARING at me. This was usually over by now. I was usually home free. What's happening? Why do I feel funny inside? (AN: Love! JK) Is this…. Guilt?

I stare at the floor and am surprised to hear him speak. I'm even more surprised by what he has to say.

"There's a vocab test tomorrow. If you can get a 90% or better, I'll give you back your guitar IF you promise to keep working."

My eyes widen, "Yes! Of course, of course! I swear!"

I walk out of the room. Well, I've gotten what I've been after. Should I return to my 'naughty' way?

I'm just about to walk out, smirking, feeling like I just one the lottery, return to my old, more fun lifestyle, when I catch a glimpse at my friends. Mimi's glaring at her parents who are currently yelling at her, Lexi's crying and Bob's staring off into space misty eyed. Dang, how much did they do? They've never looked this distraught! We're in highschool…they actually might be able to do some jail time. Oh god…

That's when I realize: if all this hadn't happened, I might be sitting with them, possibly about to do some serious jail time! I stared a moment before walking on. Could _I_ be doing jail time? Usually to keep myself out, someone had to pay. I glance behind me. Laney talking with the police. Oh god, why did I call her? What could she do? I could've called my grandparents or something to send me money. What is wrong with me?

Hesitantly I walked over. She glared at me, before turning back to the officer. They both nodded and she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I heard her say a couple cusswords under her breath. All she had to do was try to convince them I had nothing to do with the vandalism.

"What's happening?"

"They wouldn't believe me." My blood ran cold.

"What's going to happen? What's happening!?"

She turned and glared at me again, "I just went broke paying your stupid bail."

We were outside by now. I stared at her my mouth open, as she strode towards a car and drove off.

Why would she pay my bail? I'm not sure we're even friends!

AN: Hope this was worth the wait! You know what they say. More than two weeks late, worth the wait. If that's not true: forgive and forget. If you can't do that there's always that one other saying:

Laney: Review!


	9. Aftermath

AN: You can't tell, but I'm writing this early! I probably won't be uploading until _later_ though. Oh well. I feel like last chapter was left off on a cliffhanger, but it was a bad one soooo… yeah. I have been writing a lot, but it was on a typewriter. So that helps no one. Anywhoodilydoodles (my new goal is to put that in the dictionary), enjoy the show!

Corey: Anywhoodilydoodles: Definition: Synonymous with 'anyway'. Used to lighten the mood.

Laney: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Skullenko: I'm in a good mood Trina, so don't come in here and ruin it! I'm watching a terrible horror movie and eating sausage, these are the days I'll look back on and tell my children about.

Trina: That's stupid! You're life must be sad if one day you're going to sit down and say, "When I was your age, I sat alone in a dark room watching tv, eating and playing on the internet."

Skullenko: Woot! I saw nothing wrong with that! You expect me to go outside with like…_trees_ and stuff. MY GOD MAN, THERE ARE _GERMS_ OUT THERE! WAITING TO EAT YOUR FLESH!

Mina: Quit stalling!

I stared in the mirror. Dark bags were under my eyes. No sleep last night, no chance of sleep. Why would she do that for me? I've never had any…real friends. Mainly just people like Bob and Mimi. No one who's ever actually… I don't know. _Cared _about me I guess. Sad.

I smiled thinking about her. What hasn't she done for me? She's tutoring me, getting me out of jail and just plain helping with my life. All for the low low price of me being her slave. I chuckled. Even that didn't seem so bad compared to the mess she got me out of. I grinned thinking about her abnormally red hair, bright green eyes, and ummm…let's just say hourglass figure. She might not be the…best singer, but her voice is music to my ears.

I stop. What the frack did I just think.

I stop. Why the f*** didn't I cuss.

Groaning I bang my head on the counter. After quickly getting ready for school, I linger at the door. I'm up earlier than Trina who's usually late for school. I stare at her keys on top of the drawers. Shaking my head, I continue out the door. I decide not to take her keys. I'm certain that if I do, I'd just get embarrassed in front of Laney again.

But what do I care?!

Nonetheless I walk out and leave, certain a walk will help clear my head. Dang, why does highschool have to be so confusing?

Okay, one problem at a time. 1st. Vocab test. I studied last night, but I still called Lanes up and-

Whoa. Wait. _Lanes?!_

Focus, Corey. So, I called up_ Laney_ and asked her to show up and help tutor me early.

After cussing a few times she agreed. Maybe she's still mad about spending all her money on me?

I approach the building and am immediately let in. Great, now _I_ have that talent. Walking to the library, I'm surprised to see that she's not there yet. I'm 10 minutes late!

I sigh and head back out and turn the corner to the bleachers. I'm curious to see if my 'friends' are there or if they really were hauled off to jail. I'm surprised to see them there, acting as if nothing happened.

They pause their chatter to look up at me. Mimi sneers and stands up, "What do YOU want?"

I glare, "Why are you mad at ME?"

"I don't know, maybe for completely abandoning us?"

"You didn't tell me anything about this!"

"That's because you're such a goody two shoes now, we thought you might snitch."

They all glare at me. I look around. Realization dawns on me.

"Well, I just came to say I won't be coming around anymore." There mouths are 'o's, "You're not very good people. You guys could stand to change as well. This is not a normal life."

"What do you know?" Lexi asks.

Mimi silences her, "Shutup. Corey, you too. This stupid girl has gone straight to your head. You really want to be some dumb nerd? Besides, you're my boyfriend, and what _I _say goes."

I smiled at her, "That's the other thing. We're thru." Whoa, I didn't plan on that. Glad, though.

She stares, wide eyed. Then she smacks me, "How could you?! Just for some dumb geek! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS! GET OUT! LEAVE!"

I shrug and head off, whistling a tune with my hands in my jeans. Huh, that wasn't as hard as I thought. I steal one final glance back at them. Mimi's having a fit. She'll get over it and soon get a new boyfriend, if she hasn't already. I head back in and this time Laney IS there.

"Where were you?" She demands, "You ask me too come in here early and then you're 30 minutes late."

I smirk, "That's a lie. I got here 20 minutes ago and headed outside. Where were YOU?"

She blushes, "I slept in."

Chuckle, "Even when you sleep in you're 30 minutes early for school." I reach over and pull a strand of her hair, "Goody two shoes."

She laughs and we start studying.

AN: Good? I don't think that much happened this chapter, but something will happen next chapter! PS: I have written a bonus chapter and I will upload it if I get enough reviews asking for it, and it's a good one with a bit of excitement! This won't be the most exciting story in the world BUT it will be a cheese fest!

Kin & Kon: HOOPLAH!

Skullenko: Yes. Hooplah.

Corey: You don't like cheese.

Skullenko: Not really.

Laney: Review to keep Kin and Kon from killing Skullenko!


	10. Test

AN: Hello! I'm in a writing mood and I'm eating Mike and Ike's, so I'm in a GOOD mood! Bam! I'm smiling. And happy. And hyper. Sugar rush! LET'S DO THIS!

Corey: Skullenko does not own Grojband. That honor belongs to someone else.

Laney: Someone that we don't have the internet to look it up on.

Corey: Oh well. Not hers though.

I strut through the halls, a smirk gracing my face. Paper clenched in fist, I turn multiple corners before arriving at my destination. The library. I scan the desks before spotting my favorite red head. I walk over and smack the paper on the desk.

She looks up, raises her eyebrow and picks up the paper, scanning it. Her mouth falls open and the paper drops. She jumps up knocking the chair back and leaps into my arms.

"A B+?! YOU GOT A B+!? THAT'S SOOOO GREAT! I'M PROUD OF YOU!" I laugh and push her away.

"All thanks to you! Now I can get my guitar back!"

Her smile fades and she looks worried, "Sooo… No more tutoring?"

I look thoughtful for a second even though I know the answer, "I suppoooose I could. But I don't know, being an eternal slave is a PRETTY big price to pay for tutoring I no longer require."

She stared at me before saying slowly, "What's in it for me then?"

"A friend." Maybe more, I add silently before mentally kicking myself. Feelings are the worst. Ever.

She smiled at this and then hugged me. We pull away slightly and look at eachother. A light blush dusts her cheeks. I imagine mine is more like her hair. We gaze into eachothers eyes electric blue meeting bright green. We lean forward and brush our lips together.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! MAKE OUT POINT?!"

I blush and Laney laughs at the librarian before pulling us out.

AN: Did you like it? Sorry this is late. I think. I don't know, I didn't check if this is late or not. Good enough. The next chapter will be up tomorrow so wait for it. I'd finish it right now, but I MUST study! Sorry bye.

Corey: Review!


End file.
